Os Tempos e a Vida
by ticktock-doctor
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Ela era dramática. Ele era dinâmico. Ele era o James e ela era a Lily. Um dia beijaram-se mas antes disso, partilharam inúmeras discussões porque ele era convencido, ela era querida e os problemas amorosos requerem tempo.
1. Prólogo

**N/T**: esta fic é a tradução da fic The Life and Times da Jewels5.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"Ninguém se ri de Deus quando estão a olhar debaixo a ponta de uma varinha."

As palavras dela, emanadas da sua pequena e perfeita boca, claras como se tivessem sido pronunciadas apenas há segundos antes, ressoaram na cabeça de James: outra e outra vez como a batida de uma bateria. Na mente dele, ela era linda, tinha dezasseis anos e encontrava-se sentada naquele corredor com a luz da tocha a tremeluzir na sua cara pálida e perfeita e nos seus olhos verdes cintilantes. Isso foi há cerca de dois anos e como as coisas tinham mudado desde então... Ela continuava linda, certamente, se calhar até mais, mas deve haver sempre uma diferença na forma como alguém julga a sua beleza e como cobiça a dos outros.

"Ninguém se ri de Deus quando estão a olhar debaixo a ponta de uma varinha," lembrou-se novamente das palavras dela e sorriu um pouco porque, obviamente, a Lily tinha razão. Ela geralmente tinha razão. Com a ponta da varinha do seu inimigo apontada no local entre os seus olhos, enquanto a sua estava fora de alcançe, existia, de facto, um Deus. Existia significado e importância e existia, também, uma razão para sobreviver porque havia ordem, verdade, importância e algo mais para além da ponta daquela varinha. Ele fez uma nota mentalmente para se lembrar mais tarde dizer à Lily que ela tinha razão. Essa mesma ameaça fazia os cobardes cépticos intelectualmente. Era irracional, supôs, mas isso não importava. A aceitação tardia da divindade pode ser considerado um acto de cobardia mas, naquela situação, apenas o tornava mais forte. A Lily, normalmente, tinha razão.

Ele deixou-se sorrir e esperou pela maldiçãoque o acabaria ou, pelo menos, traria grande dor ou incosciência. Contudo, não aconteceu. Finalmente o seu inimigo tinha aberto a boca mas nenhuma maldição saiu dela.

"Ela não te ama," vociferou ele, desesperadamente. " Não te ama."

Aparentemente, ninguém se ria de Deus quando tinham perdido aquela que ambos amavam.

O James permitiu que as palavras o magoassem, sabendo que elas deveriam ser verdadeiras. Ele deixou a dor enchê-lo mas não dominá-lo. Ele acenou. "Talvez," respondeu longamente. "Mas isso é algo que vou ter que tratar comigo mesmo."

Quebrado pela apatia do James, o velho feiticeiro semicerrou os seus olhos castanhos e fez uma careta de desprezo com a boca. A beleza juvenil que há um ano possuia tinha desaparecido. "Estarás morto brevemente," dize.

O James pestanejou. Era um pensamento bizarro, saber que estaria morto em breve. Então, acenou novamente. "Vai em frente," respondeu, com uma certa atitude de desafio. "Fiz paz."

Porque, finalmente, ele percebeu o que essa frase significava.


	2. Boas raparigas dizem 'Também te amo'

**Capítulo dois**

"_Boas raparigas dizem "Amo-te" ou "Like a Rolling Stone"_

Por vezes, ela pensava que se caminhasse e se saltasse da Torre da Astronomia, iria flutuar.

Ele não se conseguia lembrar da última vez que tinha olhado antes de ter saltado.

Ela acreditava em Deus.

Ele fumava demasiado.

O primeiro beijo dela aconteceu num jardim banhado pelo sol quando tinha quinze anos.

Ele perdeu a sua virgindade com uma rapriga chamada Sarah quando tinha quinze anos.

Ela queria escrever.

Ele queria jogar Quidditch.

Ela achava que estava apaixonada e não gostava desse facto.

Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e odiava esse facto.

Ela sorria e ria muito.

Ele também.

Ela era dramática.

Ele era dinâmico.

Ela era rigorosa.

Ele era impulsivo.

Ela distinguia-se pela sua diplomacia.

Ele distinguia-se pela sua diplomacia mas preferia recorrer à violência.

Ela teve de castigo sete anos em vários anos.

Ele teve 74 vezes.

Ela pensava que ele era absolutamente maluco.

Ele pensava que ela era absolutamente louca.

O que é que seja isto acabe por se tornar, é primeiramente uma história de amor. É uma história sobre como um rapaz e uma rapariga acabaram por se encontrar – e depois aperceberam-se que estavam – apaixonados. Vocês vejam, apaixonarem-se foi, provavelmente, o melhor feito que eles alguma vez alcançaram e, acreditem, eles alcançaram um grande número de coisas importantes. Ele era o James e ela era a Lily. Um dia beijaram-se mas antes disso, tiveram inúmeras discussões porque ele era convencido, ela era querida e os assuntos amorosos requerem tempo.

Começou – iria ele mais tarde especular quando estivesse a olhar fixadamente debaixo para a varinha que facilmente o poderia matar – com um murro. Um simples movimento do seu braço que fez com que o seu punho entrasse em contacto com o maxilar do Nicolai Mulciber, derrubando o último e causando um pouco de agitação.

Começou – iria ela mais tarde especular quando se encontrasse na entrada do quarto a perguntar-se se poderia aquilo alguma vez resultar – com um beijo. O simples movimento de ficar de pé na ponta dos pés e abraçar o Luke Harper na plataforma da estação de comboios na vila de Hogsmeade.

Se ele ou ela realmente estavam correctos não é uma questão que nos diz respeito mas, de qualquer das formas, ambos concordaram que começou no dia 1 de Setembro de 1975, o primeiro dia do seu 6º ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. E, simplesmente por uma questão de cronologia, esta história começa com o acontecimento que ela afirmou ter iniciado tudo. Ela ficou na plataforma de Hogsmeade, aproximadamente, até às 19h30 do dia 1 de Setembro, a observar o seu namorado de dois meses pela primeira vez em dois dias e, finalmente, beijaram-se.

_(Eu amo-te)_

Os lábios de Luke Harper estavam quentes. Ele era suave, modesto e cuidadoso, beijando lentamente e tomando as suas deixas dos movimentos dela. Não havia música mas o beijo parecia certo para música romântica. Isso era favorável – pensou ela – visto que a sua personalidade era, decididamente, romântica. Ela via filmes a preto e branco e adorava ver neve no seu cabelo, por amor de Deus. _Claro_ que romantismo era uma coisa boa. Claro que ela queria... Porque diabo é que a mente dela estava na Lua? Ela estava, supostamente, a curtir com o namorado, não a... ó meu Deus.

Eles separam-se e ele deu-lhe o seu clássicoe belíssimo sorriso, com os dentes todos à mostra. Era, possivelmente, o seu melhor traço e fez com que os seguintes 15 segundos de silêncio entre eles fosse um tanto ou quanto agradável. Lily Evans tinha passado o seu verão com Luke Harper por isso um beijo na plataforma não fosse, talvez, o gesto mais dramático. Contudo, eles estiveram separados nos passados dois dias por isso havia no ar uma espécie de aguardade reunião.

O céu tinha começado a escurecer e as tochas da estação de Hogsmeade tinham sido acendidas quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação, dez minutos antes. Agora, quase todos os aproximadamente 250 passageiros tinham desembarcado e estavam a preparar-se para seguir viagem para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. A luz pouco intensa do luar mal iluminava o longo caminho para as portas traseiras da escola. Os alunos do primeiro ano tinham sido transportados pelo Guardião das Chaves e do Terreno de Hogwarts, Hagrid, até aos barcos que os levariam para além do lago e para o caminho de terra, enquanto que os alunos dos anos superiores estavam a partir nas carruagens sem cavalos que os levaria por uma via alternativa através de Hogsmeade.

Na luz fraca, Luke não estava no seu melhor mas isso não exclua o facto de que ele estava absolutamente lindo, com o seu suave cabelo castanho, carinhosos olhos castanhos e, obviamente, aquele sorriso. Mesmo nas ocasiões em que Lily se encontrava zangada com Luke – uma ocasião rara – aquele sorriso fazia a sua barriga dar uma volta. Naquele momento, em que as suas mãos estavam pousadas no peito dele - uma mão a tocar gentilmente na sua perfeita gravata prateada e azulada – ela apercebeu-se que os últimos dois meses (a duração do seu namoro com Luke) tinham sido bastante agradáveis.

Luke era um rapaz decente. Ele não se importava muito com política ou coisas _sérias_ mas era romântico e era o típico exemplo de um namorado de dezassete anos que todas as raparigas de dezasseis _desejavam_. Vivia em Hogsmeade visto que a sua família tinha um negócio na vila e, foi por isto, que ele não viajou no Expresso de Hogwarts como todos os outros. No entanto, ele tinha-se encontrado com Lily na plataforma, o que fora um gesto encantador... um gesto parecido com os dos filmes a preto e branco, pensou Lily.

Contudo, em apenas um momento, todas as memórias felizes que Lily guardava do verão foram completamente destruídas.

"Eu amo-te," disse Luke.

Tal como o seu beijo, o seu tom de voz era suave e modesto, apesar do simples gesto de confessar o seu amor passados apenas dois meses era prudente. O tempo parou quando ele disse aquelas três palavras e o coração da Lily bateu rápido... não no bom sentido. Ela ponderou as suas opções.

Ele amava-a. Ele _amava_-a. Amor era um sentimento grande. Amor era um sentimento épico. Amor era... Certamente, ela _gostava_ imenso dele. Ela gostava da forma como mãos dele pousavam nas ancas dela quando se beijavam e gostava de como ele tinha sido capaz de lhe proporcionar gozo enquanto ouviam os vinis dos Led Zeppelin. Ela gostava do facto de ele ter sido absurdamente tímido em frente da mão dela e do facto de ele nunca ter perguntado da amizade dela com o Snape, nem uma vez. Ela gostava do sorriso dele e do facto de ele nunca tentar adivinhar ou intrometer-se nos pensamentos dela. Ela gostava como ele não se tinha importado de levar a relação devagar e como ele dizia esse tipo de coisas tal como um herói de um poema medieval.

_Eu gosto do Luke,_ pensou ela.

_Mas amo outra pessoa._

E aquilo fixou-se na sua mente.

"Eu não posso dizer-te o mesmo," murmurou Lily após, o que tinha parecido para ela uma eternidade, uns meros segundos. No entanto, a confusão presente nos olhos da Lily tinha sido razão suficiente para Luke saber qual _não_ seria a sua resposta. Ele acenou, num jeito deprimido. "Luke, ouve, não é que não queira dizer. Não significa que não me importo contigo, porque eu importo-me e bastante." A plataforma estava a ficar cada vez menos povoada enquanto os estudantes entravam nas carruagens sem cavalos. Lily nem sequer punha a hipótese de explicar porque não lhe podia dizer aquelas três malditas palavras... Ele não compreenderia.

"Quer dizer," continuou ela a insistir, " tu sabes como sou. Eu tenho ideias muito específicas em relação ao amor e o restante e eu podia, teoricamente, dizer as palavras que queres ouvir mas não iria significar muito para mim. Eu não posso dizer essa frase sem que verdadeiramente e completamente a sentisse. Nós estamos juntos há apenas 2 meses."

"Dez semanas," corrigiu Luke.

"Mas quando o dizes dessa maneira, parece ainda menos tempo", destacou a Lily com um olhar severo. Ele acenou com respeito e ela suspirou. "Estás chateado?"

"Não." A resposta foi dada imediatamente e sem hesitação, marcada por sinceridade e com o desejo de a assegurar de tal. "Não, não estou chateado. E eu compreendo. Tu és... Tu és mais nova um ano e pode ser mais difícil para ti decidir este tipo de compromissos."

Lily reflectiou que a ideia continha mais tolerância que a diferença de um ano permitia mas não provou o seu ponto, salvando-lhes assim uma discussão. De qualquer das formas, ele possuía a moral naquele aspecto. Ela _deveria_ ter sido capaz de ter dito "_eu também te amo_".

Ela tirou as suas mãos do peito dele e o espaço entre eles abriu-se. "É melhor apanharmos uma carruagem," disse o Luke, qualquer sinal de desilusão rapidamente retirados da sua cara. Lily mentalmente anotou mais uma das qualidades que o rapaz possuía, ele não guardava rancor.

_Severus guarda rancor,_ pensou ela.

Isto era um facto. Na verdade, naquele preciso momento, Severus Snape encontrava-se a observar a cena a decorrer na sua carruagem a pouca da distância do casal e a guardar rancor. Lily continuava a namorar com Luke Harper, pelo que parecia, e como não tinha maneira de saber qual o assunto da conversa deles o jovem Slytherin – pálido, simples e, em todos os aspectos, o oposto de Luke Harper – sentiu ressentimento a ferver dentro de si. Então, a sua carruagem começou a deslocar-se e ele desviou o seu olhar apressadamente para que os outros Slytherins não reparassem para onde ele tinha estado a olhar.

"Desculpa," repetiu Lily à medida que o casal ia a andar para as restantes quatro carruagens.

"Não penses nisso", ordenou Luke carinhosamente, "Isto não é uma conclusão do sucedido, eu apenas te queria dizer como me sentia."

Lily acenou e, com um pouco de reserva, acrescentou, "Obrigada." Ele sorriu, beijou-a na testa - algo que fazia frequentemente - e juntos entraram na carruagem. Ele realmente parecia ter esquecido o sucedido mas Lily continuava preocupada.

A carruagem estava desocupada quando se sentaram. "Espero que ninguém entre," tinha Luke começado a dizer mas as suas palavras ficaram presas na ponta da sua língua quando alguém enfiou a cabeça pelas portas abertas da carruagem. Ele era elegante, tinha cabelo negro e olhos azuis acizentados.

"Oh, olá, Lily," disse o rapaz. "Olá... outra pessoa." Ele deu uma olhadela rápida a Luke como se o Ravenclaw não fizesse parte do seu propósito de estar ali.

"Este é o Luke, Sirius," disse Lily à recém chegado. "Luke Harper... Ele é dos Ravenclaw."

"Que bom para ele," comentou o rapaz chamado Sirius. Ele focou toda a sua conversa apenas na Lily, "Viste o James?"

"Não..."

"Tens a certeza? Ele desapareceu quando saímos do comboio."

"Tenho a certeza."

"E tu, Lucas?"

"É Luke."

"Eu sei. Viste o James Potter, por acaso?"

"Não."

"Ok. Tenham uma viagem agradável. Continuem castos."

"Sirius, vai," ordenou Lily.

Sirius piscou o olho. "Adeus, Lily. Adeus... outra pessoa."

Ele tinha desaparecido passado um segundo e Luke abanou a cabeça. "O que é que ele tem, de qualquer das formas? Ele é tão..." contudo, Luke não teve oportunidade de acabar o seu pensamento porque uma rapariga loira e alta irrompeu pela carruagem adentro e sentou-se. Lily arqueou as sobrançelhas com surpresa.

"Olá, Mar, pensava que tinhas ido para a escola com o Miles."

"O Miles Stimpson," começou Marlene a dizer com chamas nos seus olhos azuis, "é o maior e mais insuportável idiota que eu já conheci."

"Namoras com ele há dois anos," lembrou-lhe Lily.

"Ele é um parvo," afirmou a loira. "Ele e todos os defecientes, chatos e miseráveis que fazem parte de Ravenclaw!" Reperando na presença do Luke pela primeira vez, Marlene acrescentou, "Sem ofensa, Luke."

"É na boa," respondeu Luke.

"O que é que aconteceu?", Lily perguntou cautelosamente.

"Ele é um idiota!" Marlene quase ginchou. "Ele deixou-me pendurada durante a maior parte da viagem como _tu_ bem sabes, Lily, visto que estavas comigo, e depois, quando estavamos a sair do comboio, ele pede-me para esperar por ele na plataforma enquanto ele volta ao seu compartimento para ir buscar uma coisa da que se esqueceu. Então, eu esperei e _depois_, nem passados dois minutos, vejo-o a entrar numa carruagem com aquela vadia Alexa Kyle."

"A Alexa Kyle é uma vadia?", Lily perguntou cepticamente.

"Não sei," admitiu Marlene. "Mas provavelmente. E sabes que mais é que ele fez? Ele..."

Antes que Lily ter oportunidade de tomar conhecimento dos muitos outros esforços de Miles Stimpson para ser um namorado horrível um quarta passageiro juntou-se-lhes na carruagem. A door fechou-se magicamente atrás dela e quase espontâneamente a carruagem - tendo atingido o número máximo de pessoas - começou a dirigir-se para a escola.

"Donna," observou Lily. Uma bruxa alta e de estrutura atlética, com cabelo escuro encaracolado e olhos cor de âmbar caiu no assento em frente ao Luke. "Pensava que te tinha visto entrar numa carruagem com a Mary."

"Estou espantada por teres visto alguma coisa sequer," a rapariga chamada Donna respondeu bruscamente."Visto que estavas praticamente colada aos lábrios _deste_ idiota." Ela virou a cabeça brutalmente para Luke. Lily colocou uma mão apaziguadamente no braço do seu namorado.

"Donna Shacklebolt," disse a ruiva firmemente, "O que é que eu te disse sobre seres uma cabra com pessoas que não compreendem que és _sempre _uma cabra?"

Donna ficou carrancuda. "Está bem. Peço desculpa, Harper," pediu desculpas sem parecer arrependida de todo. "Eu não estou chateada contigo, afinal de contas. Eu odeio todos os gajos, pura e simplesmente."

"Eu também," choramingou Marlene de uma vez por todas.

"Algo que ambas vocês concordam," maravilhou-se Lily. "Talvez haja um lado positivo na Marlene namorar um idota e a Donna... odiar toda a gente."

"Eu não odeio toda a gente," argumentou Donna mas o seu argumentou foi visto com dúvida por parte dos seus três companheiros. "E _não_."

"Tu odeias maior parte da gente," disse-lhe Marlene e quando a Donna abriu a boca para protestar a loira insistiu, "Qual é a percentagem de pessoas nesta carruagem neste preciso momento que tu não odeias?"

Donna relançou. "Vinte e cinco por cento mas é uma percentagem enviesada. _Obviamente_ odeio-me, _obviamente_ odeio o Harper por ser um gajo e _obviamente_ odeio-te a ti, Marlene, por seres louca e emocional."

"Que querida," disse Marlene secamente. "Portanto, odeias homens, que representam cinquenta por cento da população, e odeias pessoas emocionais. Admite, Don, tu odeias maior parte da gente. Na verdade tu odeias todos excepto a Lily e, talvez, a tua irmãzinha de dez anos."

"Cala-te, Price." Marlene cruzou os braços numa maneira orgulhosa. Donna revirou os olhos, "Novo tópico," exigiu.

"Concordo," apoiou Lily. Ela vislubrou pela janela os pontas das torres da escola a aparecerem nos topos das colinas. "Olhem," disse, "teremos a primeira visão de Hogwarts em breve." E tiveram, momentos após, quando o castelo apareceu a reluzir azul na luz lunar, e cada pedaço surrealmente majestoso quanto Lily se lembrava. Hogwarts era, provavelmente, a única coisa no mundo que nunca cessava de exceder as expectativas românticas de Lily. Ela relatou isto aos outros e, enquanto que Luke sorriu afetuosamente à sua encontadora, ruiva namorada, as duas amigas de Lily trocaram olhares.

"O quê?" interrogou-lhes Lily ao notar os seus olhares.

"A Lily versão Verão foi-se embora," suspirou Marlene, fingindo sentir tristeza nostálgica. "A Lily versão hogwarts voltou. Eu, pessoalmente, gostou imenso da Lily versão Hogwarts mas é sempre triste ver a Lily versão Verão partir."

"Lily versão Verão?" repetiu Luke. "Há mais do que uma versão da Lily?"

"Existem mais de seis tipos de versões da Lily," contou-lhe Donna como se ele fosse um grande bobo por não saber disto.

"A Lily versão Verão," explicou Marlene, "fica acordada até tarde para ver vagalumes. A Lily versão Hogwarts é melancólica."

"Costumava haver a Lily versão Verão todo o ano," continou Donna. "Tínhamos que aturar com citações de Percy Byshe Shelley no meio das aulas de Transfigurações ou com _observações da beleza extraordinária das luzes das tochas_ durante Poções. Mas depois..." Neste ponto, Donna hesitou por uns meros segundos e depois continuou, "Depois, a pequena Lily cresceu e só tínhamos que aturar a Lily versão Verão no final do ano ou durante o verão."

Luke pôs o seu braço à volta dos ombros da Lily, tendo negligenciado a pausa na explicação da Donna e no olhar agradecido que a sua namorada lhe tinha mandado quando ela continuou. "E será que eu irei gostar da Lily versão Hogwarts?" perguntou ele.

"Toda a gente gosta de todas as versões da Lily," respondeu-lhe Marlene, a jogar na defensiva. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para a janela. "Estaremos no castelo em breve." E eles estavam.

_(Ele disse)_

"Ele disse _que te amava_?" repetiu Donna incredúla. Fora das carruagens sem cavalos, as raparigas - e a maior parte da população estudantil de Hogwarts - estavam a começar a dirigir-se no curto caminho para as portas da escola. Luke tinha partido para se encontrar com os seus amigos de Ravenclaw, com quem jantaria, e Lily tinha acabado de contar as suas notícias constrangedoras. "Assim tão simples? Após dois meses de uma _paixoneta de Verão_? Será que ele não sabe que essas relações nunca duram?"

"Eu e o Miles namorámos mais de um ano antes de ele me ter dito 'eu amo-te'," denotou Marlene amargamente. "E tenho quase a certeza que ele só me disse para me distrair do facto dele estar a mandar cartas à Sandy Pitterton."

"Primeiro," expôs Donna, "Marlene, o teu namorado é um idiota. Nós sabemos, tu sabes. Ninguém se importa com isso neste momento. Segundo, que diabos respondeste ao Luke? Ele não parecia zangado..._ Tu não dizeste o mesmo, pois não?_"

"Claro que não disse," vociferou Marlene. "A Lily nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa desse género... certo?"

"Não, claro que não," suspirou Lily. "Eu simplesmente disse-lhe que não podia dizer aquilo. Disse-lhe que só poderia dizer tal coisa quando _realmente_ o sentisse."

"E ele não acabou tudo contigo naquele preciso momento?" admirou-se Marlene. A Lily abanou a cabeça. "Algumas raparigas possuiem toda a sorte."

"Como por exemplo quem?" perguntou uma nova voz a juntar-se ao grupo. Uma morena pequena com grandes argolas de ouro e talvez demasiada sombra nos olhos colocou-se ao lado da Marlene. A loira lançou os braços sob os ombros da recém chegada.

"Olá, Mary," cumprimentou Lily, "elas estavam a falar sobre..."

"O quanto o Luke Harper é um estúpido e disse à Lily que a amava."

"Após apenas dois meses de uma paixoneta de Verão?" a rapariga denominada Mary disse surpreendida. "Que engraçado!" Depois, seriamente, disse: "Não mentiste e disseste o mesmo, pois não?"

"Ela disse-lhe que não estava preparada," respondeu Donna.

"E ele não acabou contigo naquele momento?"

"Não," respondeu-lhe Marlene. "Na verdade, ele estava perfeitamente bem disposto com ela."

"Certas raparigas têm mesmo toda a sorte," concordou Mary.

"Onde é que estavas tu, já agora?" perguntou-lhe Lily. "Para a viagem de carruagem, quero dizer..."

"Queres dizer, depois de vocês todas me abandonarem?" perguntou Mary descaradamente. "Não, não peçam desculpa. Eu estive num compartimento cheio de rapazes o que, de qualquer das formas, é melhor do que vocês as três. O Adam Mckinnon sentou-se ao meu lado e, ó meu Deus, sou só eu ou ele cresceu neste Verão? Ele deve medir 1,83 metros.

"Mary, proíbo-te de dormires com o Adam Mckinnon," ordenou Marlene firmemente. "Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e todas as tuas relações acabam... bem, normalmente, acabam com incêndios."

"Que piada," disse Mary sarcasticamente. "Sim, tenho a certeza que a tua amizada com o Adam é a razão pela qual não queres que eu durma com ele..."

"O que é que isso é suposto..."

"Alguém viu o James?"

A figura esgotada e sem fôlego de Peter Pettrigew interrompeu-as quando chegaram ao topo da encosta. "Ele, o James, tem que andar por aqui algures mas ninguém parece ser capaz de o encontrar."

"Eu não o vi," respondeu Donna e Marlene concordou.

"Sabes que mais? Eu achei que o tinha visto a entrar numa das primeiras carruagens," meditou Mary incerta. "Não posso ter a certeza mas se calhar vi mesmo."

O Peter agradeceu-lhes e foi-se embora a correr.

"Porque é que _ele_ está tão nervoso?" perguntou Lily.

Mas praticamente ningúem prestou atenção ao comentário de Lily porque estavam a entrar no castelo naquele preciso momento. Através das enormas portas de madeira, o desfile de estudantes entrou no Hall de Entrada - largo e escassamente iluminado, com as grandiosas escadas de mármore à esquerda e portas altas que davam para o Salão Principal, do outro lado da larga entrada. No entanto, estas portas estavam incaracteristicamente fechadas e soube-se porquê momentos depois. A Professora McGonagall, a severa e imponente professora de Tranfisguração, materializou-se no ar e pediu silêncio aos alunos que se iam juntanto na Entrada Principal.

"Parece," disse a Professora McGonagall, os seus finos lábios a formarem uma careta de desaprovação, "que Peeves, o Poltergeist, virou tudo do avessas no Salão Principal como vingança a Mr. Filch. A maior parte dos danos foram resolvidos mas peço-vos que esperem uns minutos enquanto Mr. Filch e o Professor Dawnton acabam de limpar."

Peeves, o Poltergeist - apenas um dos inúmeros fantasmas de Hogwarts - era uma espécie de incómodo tanto quando Lily sabia, mas ele claramente partilhavam algo em comum com os alunos: uma ardente aversão por , o zelador de Hogwarts. Uns quantos adolescentes riram por entre dentes das palhaçadas de Peeves, enquanto que um ou dois prefeitos resmungavam sobre "a insuportável falta de repeito pela autoridade" de Peeves. A Lily não se importava de aguardar mais uns minutos até começarem os procedimentos (nomeadamente a cerimônia da escolha das casas e o banquete de abertura) se fosse por culpa de Filch.

Ela ouvia com interesse passivo as coscuvelhices que Mary e Marlene contavam uma à outra quando um toque no seu ombro chamou-lhe à atenção. Remus Lupin - o melhor amigo de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter, assim como o prefeito de Gryffindor que fora o seu par o ano passado - encontrava-se ao seu lado com uma expressão irritável na sua fina e pálida cara.

"Lily, viste o...?"

"O Potter?" terminou Lily por ele. Ele acenou esperançoso mas ela abanou a cabeça. "Não vi, peço desculpa. Contudo, se estiveres interessado em encontrar o Sirius Black ou o Peter Pettigrew posso te dar uma mãozinha."

"Não, a _eles_ já os encontrei," resmungou Remus. "Vejo-te mais tarde." Ele começou a ir-se embora e Lily voltou a focar a sua atenção nas suas amigas até que foi novamente distraída por um toque no ombro. "Ainda não o vi,Re..." Não era Remus Lupin desta vez. "Sev," observou Lily admirada. Severus Snape encontrava-se mesmo por trás dela. Lily tentou lembrar-se de alguma conversa que tivera com ele em que este não parecesse tão tenso e estimou que fora a primeira vez que falaram há sete anos.

"Olá, Lily," começou Severus no seu tom mais constrangedor; "Estava com esperanças de que pudessemos falar um pouco."

Lily deu uma olhadela à entrada para ver se encontrava algum dos amigos de Sverus Snape. Finalmente localizou-os num lugar bastante afastado e com cerca de cem alunos entre eles, completamente ignorantes de que Severus já não se encontrava entre eles. "Percebo," disse Lily amargamente para Severus, "é bastante seguro falar comigo agora. Não estás em perigo do Mulciber e do Avery apanharem-te numa conversa com uma muggle." Ele começou a afastar-se quando acabou de falar.

"Não é nada disso!", protestou Severus e ela parou. Mary, Marlene e Donna tinham acabado a sua discussão para observarem.

"Então como é?", exigiu saber ela. Quando ele não teve como responder, Lily continuou: "Severus, pensava que foi bastante clara quando disse que isto nunca mais ia continuar. É demasiado esforçor para ambos."

"Lily..." Severeus lançou um olhar cauteloso às três amigas de Lily. "Não podemos falar sobre isto noutro local?"

"Porquê? As _minhas_ amigas não têm problema nenhum que tu fales comigo."

Donna começou a argumentar mas Marlene deu-lhe um pontapé.

"Lily," suspirou Severus cansado. "Quando é que me vais perdoar?"

"Eu _já_ te perdoei, Sev," vociferou Lily. "Eu simplesmente acho que não podemos ser amigos nunca mais."

"Mas eu não _queria_..."

"Sim, querias e não adiante discutirmos sobre esse assunto. Nós acabamos sempre por andar às voltar até que ambos ficamos demasiado furiosos para falar sensatamente."

"Fomos amigos durante sete anos..." disse Severus com uma voz fraca e baixa (mas pensando melhor ele falava sempre quietamente). "Isso não pode sumir de dia para noite por causa de um pequeno erro."

"Foi um erro que me foi muito forte, contudo," respondeu Lily suavemente. "Sev, vai."

"_Não_." Teimoso. "Não vou até que me digas que somos amigos novamente. Não respondes-te a nenhuma das minhas cartas que te mandei no Verão e praticamente saís-te a correr da reunião de prefeitos hoje de manhã."

Lily não podia deixar de estar um pouco impressionada. Severus nunca falara assim dos seus problemas pessoas em público... muito menos à frente das suas amigas. Na verdade, em 7 anos de amizade, Lily não conseguia recordar-se de um único caso em que ele tivesse referido em público que eram amigos. Talvez era arrependimento fosse sincero.

Ela tentou rebaixar as suas emoções imediatamente. Não importava que ele estivesse arrependido agora... era demasiado difícil ser amiga dele. Era demasiado díficil dedicar-se à sua amizade enquanto que tudo o que ele fazia era ampliar o espaço entre ambos.

"Por favor, Sev, vai," repetiu Lily. Ele pareceu que tinha cedido quando factores atenuantes chegaram na forma de Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery.

O destino segue rumos esquisitos por vezes.

Tudo começou nos seus quarto ano.

Sirius Orion Black - conhecido pela sua fama de arranjar problemas na escola - tinha andado à procura do seu melhor amigo, James Potter. James Potter tinha estado de castigo na maior parte dessa manhã (um sábado em Março) por ter pegado fogo ao rôbe de Lily Evans. Houveram dois motivos: primeiro, porque James estava completamente cativado por Lily naquela atura, e, segundo, porque Lily tinha dito a James que este não era tão talentoso a jogar Quidditch como o Hufflepuff Liam Lyle (uma afirmação acentuadamente falsa que ela apenas fizera para o irritar). Como consequência do acidente do rôbe em chamas, Professora McGonagall condenara James a uma semana de castigos e tendo esquecido este facto, Sirius Black partira em busca do seu amigo naquela manhã de sábado no mês de Março de 1974.

Nalgum ponto ao longo dessa procura, Sirius tivera ouvido por acaso uma camada de Slytherins a falar alto sobre vários temas enquanto caminhavam no corredor adjacente. Sirius decidiu de uma vez por todas experimentar o novo feitiço que tivera aprendido na tarde anterior, e lançou um olhar rápido ao corredor procurando um sítio para se esconder. Infelizmente, o corredor do segundo andar da ala oeste de Hogwarts era praticamente nua à excepção de uma única tapeçaria que se encontrava pendida ao longo de todo o comprimento do corredor. Sirius escondeu-se atrás desta se era possível os Slytherins não o verem e, quando o fez, o jovem mr. Black descobriu algo bastante estranho. Uma porta.

Aquela sala que se escondia atrás daquela porta que se escondia atrás da tapeçaria no corredor do segundo andar da ala oeste de Hogwarts era, provavelmente, um armário de vassouras abandonado. Porém, Sirius gostava de coisas secretas e, por conseguinte, apaixonou-se pela oculta sala. Estava tão apaixonado que chegou a revelar ao Peeves o Poltergeist a sua localização durante uma aborrecida detenção (era suposto ele estar a limpar troféus mas tinha parado para falar com o maldoso fantasma) um ano mais tarde. De seguida, Sirius descobriu que a secreta natureza da localização daquela sala estava completamente perdida e já não poderia considerá-la sua. Ele descobriu um armário de vassouras na semana seguinte, no entanto, e não se encontrava totalmente perturbado.

Peeves, como se viria a saber mais tarde, também gostava de coisas secretas. Foi o seu preciso conhecimento da existência da sala que o levara a planear uma partida ao seu inimigo de longa data, o zelador Mr. Filch, no dia 27 de Agosto de 1975. Ele transferiu toda os objectos que não fossem mobília do escritório do zelador para a sala que Sirius lhe tivera revelado. Flich ficara, claramente, enfurecido. Levou-lhe dois dias a encontrar os seus pertences.

Isso foi quando Filch pediu a Dumbledore que banisse todos os fantasmas da Cerimônia de Abertura e Dumbledore, sendo um director compreensivo, concordou com este seu pedido. E, quando Filch informou Peeves da notícia, o último decidiu virar tudo do avesso no Salão Principal só para atrasar os procedimentos e irritar o Filch. Sucedeu em abos.

Deste modo a Cerimónia de Abertura não ocorreu no horário previsto e os alunos foram forçados a esperar no Hall de Entrada enquanto que os últimos detritos eram deitados fora pelo Professor Dawton e por Mr. Filch. Por este motivo, Severus Snape tivera uma chance de escapar aos seus amigos Slytherins e confrontar a sua ex-melhor amiga, Lily Evans, quando ela estivera a ouvir as desisteressantes coscuvelhices das suas amigas. Consequentemente, os dois - Lily e Severus - começaram a discutir e, tão focados na discussão, não repararam que Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery tinham reparado na sua discussão e começaram a andar na direção deles.

Se Mulciber e Avery _não_ tivessem chegado nesse preciso momento na história, o resto da história poderia ter ocorrido muito diferente. Contudo, eles chegaram e a história continuou e tudo se devia ao facto de Lily Evans ter dito falsamente a James Potter que este não era tão bom jogador quanto o Hufflepuff Liam Lyle.

O destino segue rumos esquisitos por vezes.

"Severus," disse Mulciber, um rapaz alto e magro com olhos pequenos. "Que é que temos aqui?" Ele indicou a cena entre o seu colega de equipa e Lily. Juntaram-se mais uns poucos Slytherins incluindo uma linda rapariga morena e um elegante loiro.

"Severus," disse a rapariga, "Que estás a fazer?"

"Oh Colista, faz favor, não te preocupes com as tuas maneiras por _minha causa_," acrescentou Lily sarcasticamente. Ele não tinha notado que Donna que tinha retirado a sua varinha num acto reflexo, antecipando uma altercação.

"Tendes de nos perdoar," intrometeu-se Mulciber num tom falso de charme; "é que aqui o nosso Severus disse que... a vossa relação... tinha acabado."

Severus abriu a boca para falar mas Lily não queria saber das suas desculpas. "Ele disse a verdade," disse ela, cuidadosa para que não se notasse o quanto lhe doía ouvir-se a si própria relatar aquelas notícias. "Não somos mais amigos. Tu ganhas." Ela pensou que o último comentário iria animar-lhes o orgulho e pôr um fim a qualquer guerra que estivesse prestes a explodir.

"Tem cuidado, Evans," retorquiu a rapariga, Colista.

"Vamos lá," murmurou Severus mas os outros Slytherins ignoraram-no. Remus Lupin, reparando que Lily se encontrava no meio de uma espécie de disputa, voltou para o lado dela.

"Passa-se alguma coisa de errado, Lily?" perguntou, o seu olhar frio ficado em Severus.

"_Não_," respondeu Lily rapidamente. "Não há nada de errado. Está tudo bem. Estes _bons_ estudantes estavam agora mesmo a sair."

"_Nós_ decidiremos quando iremos sair," interferiu o atarracado e obstinado Samuel Avery. Lily revirou os olhos e começou, novamente, a virar-lhes costas. Ela reparou que certas pessoas tinham terminado as suas conversas para observarem a cena, provalvemente com esperança de que acontecesse algo dramático como acontece sempre que os Gryffindors e os Slytherins discutiam.

"Não vai haver duelo?" perguntou um ingénuo miúdo do segundo ano, após um breve silêncio.

"_Não_," respondeu Lily. Também Remus tinha pegado na sua varinha só por precaução.

"Qual é o dilema?" perguntou Colista. "Não achas que vocês os dois aguentam com nós?"

"Nós as _cinco_," corrigiu-a Mary, avançando e pegando na sua varinha. Lily reparou que ela era uma das poucas cuja varinha não estava na mão naquele momento.

"Oh, estou morta de medo," tossiu Colista. "Que é que disses, Marlene sangue de lama? Gostarias que o Avery te desse a provar novamente um dos seus feitiços mais imaginativos?"

Marlene e Donna também avançaram. Lily parou-as. "Cala-te, Black," vociferou ela a Colista. "E marca as minha palavras - se queres manter esse adorável e adquirido por magia nariz, _nunca_ mais falarás dessa maneira novamente." Havia chamas no seu tom e a confiança de Colista esmoreceu um pouco. O loiro que se encontrava ao lado dela colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

"O que é que se passa aqui?" Sirius Black tinha acabado de chegar, trazendo com ele Peter Pettigrew e um pressentimento de que a situação tinha apenas piorado.

"_Nada_," respondeu Lily rapidamente, mandando um olhar a Sirius que dizia para não se aproximar.

"Olha quem ele é! O meu primo traidor de sangue!" comentou Colista. "Qual é a sensação de viver nas ruas onde realmente pertences?"

"Cala-te, Black," gritouSirius.

"Tu cala-te, Black," retorquiu Colista. Sirius avançou na sua direção mas Lily impediu-o com o seu braço.

"Talvez devesses ir," murmurou o rapaz loiro ao ouvido de Colista.

"Acalma-te, Zabini," vociferou ela. "Tu não mandas em _mim_."

"Ele tem razão, no entanto," disse Sirius, a fingir-se preocupado. "Talvez queiras sair desta cena, querida Colista. Pode se tornar desconfortável para alguém da tua natureza. O Avery pode-te levar..." Ele disse o último comentário como se fosse um conselho de amigo para amigo. "Eu sei que ele tem andado desesperado para te apanhar sozinha num quarto."

O rapaz chamado Zabini levantou a varinha e Lily tentou controlar Sirius. "Será que nos podemos acalmar?" clamou ela. "Mesmo que lutar num duelo para ver quem é que o Avery curtiria fosse uma decissão inteligente, a Professora McGonagall anda por aí algures e estaremos todos lixados. Agora, será que podem todos voltar aos seus respectivos problemas? _TODOS_!" acrescentou ela mais concretamente para os espectadores. Ninguém se mexeu pois, mesmo que os espectadores respeitassem Lily, eles certamenten não iriam deixar escapar uma oportunidade de observar o que prometia ser uma luta extraordinária.

"Vamos embora," apelou novamente Severus. Não olhou para ninguém.

"Espera só um segundo," disse Mulciber, desprezível como sempre. "Severus, aqui a nossa querida Colista levantou uma pergunta interessante..."

"Jura?," interferiu Lily desesperada. "Eu não fiquei terrivelmente interessada."  
>Como senão a tivesse ouvido, Mulciber continuou com o seu raciocínio: "Disseste-nos que a tua amizade com a Evans tinha terminado e, no entanto, aqui te encontramos a ter uma conversa intensa com ela. Ora, <em>eu <em>não tenho quaisquer dúvidas em relação à tua lealdade mas penso que o Avery tem. Não tens, Sam?"

Samuel Avery, um rapaz fraco e pálido, pareceu aturdido, tendo tomado consciência que tinha sido chamado à conversa sem saber porque motivo. "Basta dizeres sim," vociferou Colista, a rolar os seus olhos cinzentos.

"Ah, ok. Sim. Claro."

"Acho que lhe deverias demonstrar, Severus," continuou Mulciber.

"Nick, por favor," manifestou-se o loiro, Zabini. "Aqui não... ele será apanhado de certeza." Lily ficou aliviada por ver que pelo menos um dos supostos amigos de Severus tinha juízo. Contudo, Colista disse a Zabini para se calar e este assim o fez.

"Eu não quero a magoes ou algo do género," prolongou-se Mulciber. "Nem me atreveria a pedir tal coisa. Severus, tudo que tens a fazer para provar ao Avery que és totalmente leal aos teus verdadeiros amigos... e a Slytherin é dar-me a varinha da Lily Evans."  
>Visivelmente um pedido fácil, era no entanto uma armadilha disfarçada. Para obter a varinha de Lily, Severus teria que, presumidamente, desarmá-la com a sua própria varinha.<p>

"Não me vais tirar a minha varinha," disse Lily convictamente enquanto mantinha uma mão apertada no braço de Sirius para que este não atacasse. "Na verdade, esta conversa está oficialmente terminada." Mas ninguém a ouviu.

"_Fá-lo_, Severus," insistiu Colista. "Fá-lo ou não és verdadeiramente nosso amigo."

"Snape, se apontas a tua varinha à Lily," Donna levantou a voz, sempre determinada, "estarás não só a violar as regras de Hogwarts, mas também a habilitares-te a ficares de castigo."

Avery soltou um riso abafado. Claramente, se Snape não apontasse a sua varinha a Lily, habilitar-se-ia a uma situação muito pior que detenção.

"Sabem que mais," começou a ruiva a falar, irritada, "isto é tão estúpido. Se queres a minha varinha, aqui a tens. Vou precisar dela para as aulas amanhã, no entanto."

Ela pegou na sua varinha e estendeu-a a Severus. Mulciber levantou a sua própria varinha, ameaçadoramente.

"Vai tu buscá-la, Severus," disse, todos os traços do seu falsificado charme desaparecidos. Lily olhou intensamente para os olhos de Mulciber e guardou novamente a sua varinha. Severus não a atacaria. Ele não podia.

"Severus," murmurou Colista. "_Fá-lo agora_."

"Agora," concordou Avery.

A maioria dos alunos em redor deles tinham parado para observar o drama. Lily inconscientemente largou o braço de Sirius. Ela estava a olhar para Severus, extremamente cautelosa. Ele pegou na sua varinha.

"Severus, por favor," Lily praticamente sussurrou. Ela não estava com muito medo de ser atacada mas a ideia de perder toda a esperança pela amizade de Severus era dolorosa.

"_Severus._"

A mão do Slytherin contraiu-se. Ele levantou o seu antebraço de forma ligeira. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius e até Peter prepararam as suas varinhas. Muitos dos Slytherins também o fizeram. Lily via apenas Severus. A sua mão contraiu-se outra vez.

Depois, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que o braço de Severus elevou-se mais um pouco, Colista ergueu a sua varinha e apontou-a a Mary Macdonald. Sirius também ergueu a sua varinha e, na sua mente, começou a formar as palavras do feitiço estupefaça. Remus começou a avançar, preparado para empurrar a Lily para fora da luta se chegasse a esse ponto, e Zabini, o loiro, agarrou Colista, colocando o corpo pequeno dela atrás do seu.

Todavia, um gesto em particular superou todos os outros tanto na importância, como espetáculo que causou. Aparentemente de lado nenhum, um rapaz alto com cabelo preto emaranhado apareceu mesmo atrás de Marlene. James Potter - pois é de quem se trata - passou, empurrando todos os outros e num simples, gracioso e absolutamente devastador movimento esmurrou Nicolai Mulciber, directamente no seu maxilar. Lily ofegou e Severus quase deixou cair a sua varinha, tanta era a sua supresa; Mulciber estava no chão um segundo depois, a acariciar o seu maxilar e a gemer de dor.

O Hall ficou em silêncio, pelo que pareceram, vários minutos. Eventualmente Sirius Black observou: "Bem... pelo menos encontramos o James."

De seguida, Zabini e Avery ergueram as suas varinhas e - peço desculpa pelo cliché - o mundo desabou.

_(Joana D'Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall nasceus para ser professora. Ela possuía a estrutura alta e ameaçadora, o tom de voz suave e severo, os lábios tão facilmente pressionados numa linha - praticamente invisível - fina e os olhos sou-má-como-as-cobras que poderiam obter a resposta verdadeira de uma pedra. A contração de apenas uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada era suficiente para convencer o maior dos cépticos que ela era perita em qualquer assunto. A maior parte do tempo ela nem precisava de elevar a sua voz para ter a atenção de uma sala de aula. Tudo sobre a sua aparência - o cabelo negro puxado para trás que revelava a sua longa e magra cara ou os compridos e rastejantes robes que vestia, por exemplo - indicavam uma personalidade "que absurdo!": o tipo de personalidade disciplinária que exigia respeito sem se quer se esforçar. Minerva McGonagall tinha, sem sobra de dúvidas, nascido para ser professora mas naquele momento ela que este não fosse o caso.

"Nem um de vocês," começou a feitiçeira mais velha, à medida que andava de uma ponta do seu escritório à outra, "vai abandonar esta sala até responderem à minha questão."  
>Os saltos das suas botas até aos tornozelos - cor de couro de dragão verde-floresta - estalavam ameaçadoramente no piso duro, os seus lábios estavam mais finos do que nunca e até o ar que pairava no escritório sombrio parecia tremer. No entanto, os nove Gryffindors de pé numa fila à sua frente continuavam completamente silenciosos. Cada um olhava fixamente para a porção de parede que estava directamente à frente dele ou dela, sabendo que se entrassem em contacto visual com a directora das suas casas e professora de Transfiguração uma confissão certamente seguer-se-ia. McGonagall esperou uns minutos e depois, voltando-se quando chegara à parede, avançou na direção de um dos alunos perto do final da fila.<p>

"Mr. Pettigrew." O desgraçado Peter Pettigrew pareceu como se fosse vomitar. Cada centrímento do seu corpo de 1,70m tremia, desde o seu cabelo cor de areia até à biqueria do seu sapato.

"Sim... Professora?"

"Talvez você possa responder à minha questão," disse Professora McGonagall, a estreitar os seus olhos.

Um Peter de olhos arregalados reunia toda a sua coragem. "Eu-... Eu não... Qual era a pergunta de novo?"

Exausta mas destemida, McGonagall repetiu a sua pergunta prévia: "Eu perguntei qual de vocês começou a luta no Hall de Entrada. A luta que - posso acrescentar - involveu mais de cinquenta alunos e resultou em dezenas de feridos."

"Oh. Oh, er... Não sei... Eu não vi muito bem. Estava... estava muito abarrotada."

McGonagall arqueou aquelas suas incansáveis sobrançelhas. "Tem a certeza?" Peter acenou. "Tem a certeza de que não está a proteger ninguém, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Não! Claro que eu... não!"

"Não estará a proteger o Mr. Black?"

"Não."

"A Miss Shacklebolt?"

"Não."

"A Miss Mckinnon?"

"Não!"

"O Mr. Potter, então?"

" _Não!_ Professora, juro que não sei quem..."

Mas McGonagall já tinha aparentemente perdido o interesse. Ela dirigiu-se para a outra ponta da fila onde Donna se encontrava, a cabeça erguida. Contudo, à medida que McGonagall se aproximava, a determinação patente nos olhos cor de âmbar da jovem bruxa vacilou. Os seus anéis de cabelo encaracolado estavam completamente despenteados e um corte era visível na testa da jovem bruxa. Quando McGonagall estava perto, Donna pareceu menos orgulhosa das suas marcas de guerra. Donna Christine Shacklebolt jogava pelas regras e estava-lhe a ser pedido que mentisse a uma professora.

"Miss Shacklebolt," disse Professora McGonagall na sua voz mais suave, "talvez _você _me possa relatar o que aconteceu? Talvez _você _me possa dizer quem começou a luta..."

"A resposta é Slytherins, Professora," disse Donna sem hesitação. "Foram eles que definitivamente começaram."

"Compreendo," respondeu ironicamente a Professora. "Apesar de terem sido lançados dezenas de feitiços Confundus..." McGonagall mandou um olhar significativo a Sirius Black, próximo do fim da outra ponta da fila, "o consenso geral aponta para um grupo de alunos do sexto ano da casa Slytherin que vos incintaram a lutar. Porém, foi um do vocês - um aluno do sexto ano de Gryffindor - que começou a fase física da luta. Como a Carlotta Meloni e a Michelle Mumps nem sequer estavam presentes no Hall na altura, achei desnecessário chamá-las. Agora, Miss Shacklebolt, talvez me possa qual de vocês _realmente _iniciou a luta? _Quem deu um murro a Mr. Mulciber?_

Donna hesitou. Ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de, finalmente, ter encontrado coragem para dizer: "Eu não sei, Professora. Eu-Eu não vi quem deu o primeiro murro."

A expressão da Professora McGonagall ficou, se possível, ainda mais inerte. Ela afastou-se apressadamente de Donna e avançou para onde Marlene Price se encontrava. Marlene tinha uma cicatriz na sua bochecha e um rasgão no casaco da escola mas ergueu a cabeça assim que a Professora se aproximava.

"Miss Price? Foi você?"

"Não, Professora," respondeu Marlene.

"Quem foi?"

"Não sei, Professora."

"E _você_, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall voltou-se para o prefeito, que abanou a cabeça.

"Penso que um dos feitiços Confundus que a Professora mencionou atingiu-me..." disse ele, de forma pouco convincente. "Ainda vejo tudo um pouco à roda se você..."

"Mr. Mckinnon?"

O rapaz de cabelo castanho do lado esquerdo de Marlene abanou a cabeça. "Eu estava com alguns Hufflepuffs. Não vi nada."  
>Professora McGonagall acenou, dando permissão a todos no escritório para se sentarem em silêncio. "Estou correcta ao assumir que nenhum de vós vai confessar?" perguntou ela finalmente e encontrou, previsivelmente, mais silêncio. "Muito bem. O Professor Slughorn está neste momento a tratar com os vossos 'adversários'. Não posso falar do castigo deles. Posso apenas dizer que todos vocês receberão detenção e, por cada hora que passe até que algum de vocês me diga a verdade, cada um dos nove vai fazer Gryffindor perder vinte pontos."<p>

Houve uma arfada colectiva e McGonagall continuou.

"Isto prolongar-se-á o tempo que for necessário," disse. "Não há maneira possível para enfatizar ainda mais o quão desiludida estou com vocês. Primeiro, pela vossa participação óbvia numa exposição tão constrangedora de barbárie..." Ela estava, sem dúvidas, a referir-se aos seus vários estados de ruína e degradação, resultados da disputa, " e depois, pela vossa desrespeitosa e aparvalhada recusa em colaborarem comigo neste momento. Agora, a perda de pontos começarão agora mesmo." Ela parecia desapontada com cada fibra do seu ser quando proclamou. "Não tenho mais nada a..."

"Fui eu."

McGonagall - assim como toda a gente, incluindo James - virou-se para olhar para a aluna que tinha acabado de confessar.

"Você, Miss Evans?"

Lily piscou os olhos rapidamente, reunindo toda a sua coragem, e acenou. "Sim, Professora, Eu-eu começei a luta."

Professor McGonagall cruzou os braços, abordando a ruiva com uma expressão de descrença na sua cara velha. "_Você _bateu no Mulciber?_ Você_ deslocou o maxilar dele?" exigiu ela saber.

Lily mordeu o seu lábio, consciente dos seus braços magros e da sua forma delgada. "Eu-er... Eu faço exercício."

"Miss Evans..."

"É verdade, Professora," insistiu Lily. "Honestamente, eu-eu estava zangada e aconteceu tudo tão rapido e eu sei que deveria ter-lhe contado isto mais cedo mas eu... eu estava com medo."

Durante um longo minuto, a feitiçeira mais velha olhou fixamente para a mais nova. "Os restantes podem ir," disse finalmente a professora. Sem um som, os outros oito abandonaram o escritório. Lily exalou, nervosa por estar à espera de um castigo que certamente seria seu no segundo em que ela e McGonagall ficassem sozinhas.

"Miss Evans," reiterou McGonagall, ainda céptica. "Tem a certeza de que quer abarcar com a culpa?"

"Eu-eu não estou a abarcar com a culpa," disse honestamente Lily. "Eu mereço, foi por minha culpa."

"Portanto não está a cobrir ninguém?"perguntou McGonagall.

Lily demorou um pouco a responder. "Professora," disse ela passado algum tempo, "se não fui eu, quem foi? Conhecendo bem a nossa turma, Black ou Potter, certo?" McGonagall não discutiu o argumento. "Pensa que os iria cobrir? A _eles_?"

A professora de Transfiguração examinou minuciosamente Lily. "Muito bem, então." E ela soava tão sinceramente abalada que Lily quase desejou poder rever a afirmação: o pensamento da sua directora - uma feitiçeira que ela própria tanto admirava - a desprezá-la era praticamente insuportável. "Toda esta situação é uma questão de imensa humilhação para mim e para o quadro de educadores e auxiliares. Uma carta será enviada para a sua mãe e...bem, assim como para os seus colegas..."

"Mas eles não sabiam," interrompeu ruidosamente Lily. "Quer dizer - eles estavam no Hall como toda a gente, claro, mas todos os outros estavam Confundidos, por isso... não é possível que eles estivessem a dizer a verdade quando dizeram que não sabiam quem atacou o Mulciber?"

"É, de facto, _possível_," permitiu reluntatemente McGonagall. "Mas _você_, Miss Evans... Tenho pena mas não há volta a dar."

"Não," concordou a ruiva.

"Cinquenta pontos serão retirados a Gryffindor e você passará todas as sextas feiras à noite de castigo durante o resto do mês."

Lily curvou a cabeça. "Sim, Professora."

"Tens que aprender, Lily, que ser uma verdadeiramente corajosa Gryffindor não significa tomar a atitude à James Potter, como eu lhe chamo, em todas as situações... a qual, frequentemente, implica bater ou chamar nomesa alguém."

Lily acenou, tentanto controlar o seu sorriso. "Sim, Professora," disse ela, outra vez, solenemente. "Peço imensas desculpas por isto ter acontecido."

McGonagall acenou, a sua cara impassível. "Já podes ir."

"Sim, senhora." E assim ela o fez.

Quando ficou sozinha, McGonagall sentou-se na sua cadeira, abanando a cabeça. Então Lily Evans tinha começado uma enorme luta no Hall de Entrada... mesmo se não fosse verdade, aquele assunto fez uma história engraçada. Ela permitiu-se a si própria um sorriso.

"Excelente para ela."

_(Um pouco sobre James)_

James Potter era alto. Tinha cabelo preto, que - tal como o próprio James - nunca parecia querer cooperar. Ele era bonito, com óculos, maxilares definidos e um nariz recto e longo. Tinha a pele macia, bons dentes e um sorriso largo e torto. Jogava Quidditch melhor do que qualquer pessoa que alguma vez tivesse conhecido e tinha um andar muito distinto: ums imultaneamente preguiçoso e superior andar, que parecia sugerir que onde quer que ele estivesse ele estaria comfortável como noutro sítio qualquer e quem quer que ele visse lá, era um sortudo por ele ter vindo.

James Potter fumava bastante.

Ele passou a maior parte do dia 1 de Setembro de 1975 a _não _pensar na Lily Evans, pelo que realmente significa que ele passou a maior parte do dia 1 de Setembro de 1975 _determinado _a não pensar na Lily Evans. Após ter desembarcado do Expresso de Hogwarts, ele optou por ir a pé para a escola. Quando todas as carruagens tinham partido, enfiou um cigarro na boca, acendeu-o e aproveitou meticulosamente a caminha solitária de volta à escola.

Ele efectivamente _não _pensou na Lily Evans durante esses vinte ou tantos minutos.

Então, chegou ao Hall de Entrada. Viu o pequeno espetáculo de drama entre Lily e alguns Slytherins mas não disse nada, porque tinha decidido que nunca mais queria saber o que é que a prefeita ruiva fazia. Ainda assim, ouviu até que viu exactamente o que iria acontecer. Então, sem pensar, sem sequer considerar as consequências (poderia ter havido grande número de consequências para James, mas isto fica para mais tarde), ele avançou e derrubou o Nicolai Mulciber com um murro.

Ele deslocou o maxilar do Mulciber mas não tinha sabia de tal até mais tarde, no gabinete de McGonagall, precisamente após Lily Evans ter confessado que o crime fora dela para que todos eles não fizessem Gryffindor perder numerosos pontos. Ele ter-se-ia sentido orgulhoso de ter deslocado o maxilar do gajo, se não se sentisse tão mal em relação ao restante.

Ainda assim, James abandonou o gabinete com os outros e manteve-se calado. Manter a sua boca calada nunca tinha sido uma das brilhantes capacidade de James mas ele tinha andado a trabalhar ultimamente.

_(Mais sobre Joana D'Arc)_

A Cerimônia da Escolha das Casas - que, combianda com a destruição de Peeves e a luta no Hall de Entrada, foi atrasada por quase uma hora inteira - foi mais barulhenta do que Lily alguma vez se lembrara. Ela, juntamente com os outros alunos do sexto ano de Gryffindor, chegaram tarde devido ao sermão pregado pela Professora McGonagall; os seus inimigos Slytherins entraram pela calada no Salão uns minutos mais tarde, evidentemente descontentes por o Professor Slughorn ter-se atrevido a castigá-los. Severus continuava a olhar para ninguém.

A Cerimônia de Abertura começou uns minutos mais tarde mas não antes do director de Hogwarts de cabelo prateado, Professor Dumbledore, se levantar da Mesa do Staff e fazer um breve discurso.

"Apercebi-me," disse ele, o brilho sempre presente de diversão nos seus olhos azuis só um pouco menos óbvio nesta noite, "que esta tem sido uma noite um tanto dramática; apenas posso esperar que o resto do ano passe numa forma muito mais aborrecida." E mais valia a Dumbledore tê-lo exigido. Mais seriamente, continuou: "Tais polémicas não podem continuar neste ano. Quando o mundo está num turbilhão, é um dever de Hogwarts manter-mo-nos unidos. Agora, comam."

E os pratos nas quatro mesas ficaram imediatamente cheios.

"Unidos, deveras," comentou Donna, um quarto de hora mais tarde, enquanto se servia a si própria de uma segunda porção de batatas. "Quando é que Hogwarts esteve _alguma vez _unido? Quando é que os Gryffindors _não _discutiram com os Slytherins?"

"Quando é que os Slytherins não foram um bando de gente maldosa?" acrescenteu Marlene sombriamente. "Sem ofensa, Lily. Nós sabemos que o Snape era mais ó menos..."

"Fala por ti própria," murmurou Donna. Mary continuou estranhamente calada durante o resto da refeição.

"Estás bem, Mare?" perguntou Lily. "Não pareces bem. Precisas de ir à Enfermaria?"

"Eu estou óptima," suspirou Mary. A sua personalidade confiante e tagarela tinha, de certo modo, murchado - uma ocorrência rara e quase não existente. "Suponho que estive apenas a pensar no que a Colista disse... e no ano passado, quando o Avery me enfeitiçou na sala de aula de Transfiguração." A sua sinceridade sobre o assunto surpreendeu Lily. Marlene lançou um braço sobre os ombros da morena.

"Foi uma emboscada, Mary," disse a loira friamente. "Eles são só cobardes horríveis, todo o bando deles, que ficam furiosos por saberem que uma rapariga como tu nunca sairia com eles." Mary sorriu apreciativa e depois olhou para Lily.

"Porque é que o fizeste, Ruivinha?"

Lily, dando um pequeno trago do seu sumo de laranja, levantou uma sobrançelha. "Fiz o quê?"

"Ficares com a culpa," elaborou Mary numa voz baixa. "Por que razão disseste que tinhas dado um murro ao Mulciber?"

"Alguém tinha que o fazer," disse Lily como se fosse óbvio. "Eu não queria que Gryffindor perdesse todos os pontos e era evidente que o Potter não se ia confessar."

"Não vejo qual é o objectivo," admitiu Donna; "Que dizer, claro que estou contente por o teres feito porque assim Gryffindor não perderá tantos pontos e não ficarei de castigo, mas, Lily, vai toda a gente culpar-te por termos perrdido cinquenta pontos mesmo antes do ano lectivo começar. Pode ser sido um acto nobre mas não foi terrivelmente inteligente, pois não?"

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Donna," respondeu Lily, "Olhem, eu não me importo. Tenho 4 detenções e cinquenta pontos a menos... se o Potter ficasse com a culpa, eles provavelmente teriam tirado duzentos pontos só porque ele anda sempre a armar cenas destas."

"Suponho que sim,"concordou Marlene. "Bem, eu já acabei - acho que vou andando para o dormitório. Tens a palavra passe, Lily?"

Sendo prefeita, Lily tinha. "Ervilha saltitantes," respondeu ela. "Já acabaste de comer? Não comeste quase nada."

"Estou de dieta," informu-as Marlene, olhando insatisfeita para o seu corpo esguio. "Ervilhas saltitantes, foi o que disseste?"

"Uma dieta?" tossiu Mary. "Por favor, Marlene, és tão estúpida em relação a comida."

Lily acenou. "És linda, Mar."

"Hmm, acho bem que seja," disse Marlene suavemente. "Raramente comi nestas duas semanas."

"Também já acabaste, Mar?" perguntou um rapaz também sentado na mesa de Gryffindor. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro, olhos azuis, uma expressão natural e um prato vazio. "Se vais para a Sala Comum, junto-me a ti."

"Claro, Adam," disse Marlene a sorrir enquanto Adam McKinnon se levantava da mesa. Ele tinha algumas feridas da batalha, incluindo um pólo rasgado e uma ferida arroxeada na testa. "Vejo-vos mais tarde," acrescentou para as raparigas enquanto se ia embora.

"Não faças nada que eu não fizesse!" Mary gritou sugestivamente para eles.

"Que incluiu o quê exactamente?" perguntou Donna. "És uma éspecie de vadia."

"Não sejas má," interrompeu Lily.

Mary suspirou. "Será sempre um mistério para mim como é que a Marlene continua a namorar com aquele _deficiente _do Miles Stimpson quando tem um rapaz agradável e perfeito como o Adam McKinnon."

"Que queres dizer por 'ela tem'?" perguntou Donna, surpreendida. "Tu não achas que o McKinnon gosta da Marlene, pois não?"  
>Mary e Lily riram-se. "Eu acho que és <em>cega, <em>é isso que acho, querida Donna," respondeu Mary. Donna fez uma careta de desagrado.

Quando os pratos de jantar foram removidos, vieram as sobremesas. Quando os pratos de sobremesa foram removidos, era hora de ir para a cama.

"Gryffindors, venham por este caminho," gritou Lily para a sua mesa. Eles não eram obrigados a segui-la mas, como prefeita, ela era obrigada a mostrar aos alunos do primeiro ano para onde ir e, obviamente, ela tinha a palavra passe. Portanto, Lily guiou obedientemente o caminho para as escadas e através de corredores na direção do sétimo andar e da torre de Gryffindor.

Ao longo do caminho, uma série de alunos pararam para a felicitar ou agradecer por ter dado um murro ao Mulciber - as notícias espalham-se rapidamente. Porém. no quarto andar, alguém alcançou Lily. Alguém que Lily não estava particularmente ansiosa por ver.

"Podemos falar, Evan?" perguntou James, com um tom de voz muito longe de interrogativo.

"Tenho que levar os primeiros anos para a Sala Comum e dar-lhes a palavra passe," respondeu Lily friamente. "Talvez mais tarde."

"O Remus faz isso," disse James. Remus era, de facto, válido e qualificado mas Lily continuou incerta.

"Ok," decidiu ela. Mal não faria. Remus assumiu a liderança e Lily ficou para trás com James Potter.

Nos anos que virão, Lily não conseguia recordar-se exactamente do que pensara que James iria dizer naquele momento mas, o que quer que tenha sido, não foi certamente o que ele fez.

"Que diabos estavas a pensar?"

Merda.

"O-o quê?" conseguiu articular a ruiva.

"No que é que estavas a _pensar_?"

"Eu..." mas nenhuma resposta parecia correcta. "De que é que estás a falar, Potter?"

"Estou a falar da tua pequena e idiota façanha com a Professora McGonagall," vociferou James. "Estou a falar do quão _estupidamente _ficaste... ficaste com o crédito de esmurrar o Mulciber, quando _ninguém_..."

"Fiquei com o crédito?" repetiu Lily incredulosamente, o seu temperamente a subir. "_Desculpa lá_, fiquei com o crédito? Tu estás louco!"

"Porque diabos disseste à McGonagall que _tu _começaste a luta?"

Os olhos verdes da Lily estreitaram-se. "Porque diabos não disseste _tu _à McGonagall que _tu _ começaste a luta?"

"Eu _não _começei a luta," vociferou James. "Eu apenas dei um soco ao Mulciber. Eu nem sequer estava involvido na tua pequena demonstração de amor pelos Slytherins. Mas tu não tinhas razão nenhuma para abarcares com as culpas pelo soco ao Mulciber, tal como disseste à McGonagall!"

Lily não se sequer se incomodou de lhe contar que, tecnicamente, ela nunca disse que tinha realmente atacado o Mulciber. Fortemente implícito, sim, mas directamente confessado - não. Ainda assim, colocou as mãos na sua cintura e abanou a cabeça dela incredula. "Wow, Potter, nem mesmo eu esperava que me acusasses por ter ficado com o teu castigo!"

"Ninguém te pediu para ficares com as culpas!" disse alto o feiticeiro.

"E ninguém _te pediu _para bateres no Mulciber!" contra atacou Lily. "E vou deixar bem claro que não abarquei com a culpa por _tua _causa! Eu apenas não queria que Gryffindor perdesse todos aqueles pontos!"

"Perdemos cinquenta na mesma - o Slughorn tirou somente vinte cinco aos Slytherins!"

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? Porque é que não estás a gritar com _ele_?"

"Porque não suporto que andes por aí a fingir que és uma mártir," disse James. "Tu foste a pessoa que começou tudo com o Snape, o Mulciber, a Colista Black e os restantes - porque é que _não deverias _ser tu a receber os castigos?"

"De que é que estás a falar?" disse Lily meia a gritar, incapaz de acreditar nos seus próprios ouvidos. "Quem é que anda a fingir ser mártir? Eu nem sequer te disse uma única palavra!"

"Vais ter sempre isto contra mim durante o resto do ano," respondeu o capitão de Quidditch. "E eu estou apenas a avisar-te de que não vou cair nessa. Se vais dar uma de Joana D'Arc, não fiques zangada quando fores queimada vida. _Percebeste_? Porque eu não me vou sentir culpado e tu de certeza de que não vais conseguir fazer-me pedir desculpas por teres ficado com as culpas. Na verdade, tu devias estar a agradecer-me por ter deslocado o maxilar daquele idiota."  
>Lily olhou espantada. Piscou os olhos uma série de vezes. Novamente calma, ela passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo longo e disse: "Eu devia <em>agradecer<em>-te? Como é que desencantaste essa?"

"Por uma só razão," respondeu ele, "salvei-te de um montão de drama." Lily começou a argumentar mas James continuou: "Tu _precisavas _de alguém que acabasse com aquele assunto porque não eras capaz de aguentar com a verdade da situação."

"Que é _qual_ exactamente?"

"Que o Snape te desarmaria." Durante um minuto, os dois alunos do sexto ano ficaram relutantemente a cessar fogo; James deixou as palavras acomodarem-se e Lily fez um grande esforço para dizer algo. "Ele ter-te-ia desarmado e decidido de uma vez por todas que estava contra ti e para dizer a verdade, Evans, acho que não irias aguentar.

Lily exalou. "E é por _isso _que derrubaste o Mulciber, não me digas?" reclamou ela. "_Para me salvares de uma verdade insuportável_?"

James abanou a cabeça. "Eu dei um murro ao Mulciber porque ele é um merdas que estava a irritar-me. Mas ajudei-te, a ti e ao teu precioso Snivellus, durante o processo. Agora, ele não precisa de escolher. Diz-me lá o quão conveniente isso é?"

"Tu não sabes o que ele teria feito," disse Lily a desafiá-lo. "Não sei como é que podes justificar o que fizeste como precaução de algo pior quando bater-lhe causou uma enorme luta no Hall de Entrada!"

"E que tem? Estou feliz por ter batido no idiota... se tivesses alguma coragem de todo, terias-lo feito!"

"Que é que...?"

"Não podes simplesmente andar por aqui e deixares as pessoas dizerem-te o caralho que elas querem dizerem, Evans."

"Na verdade, isso é exactamente o que posso fazer, Potter. Nunca ouviste falar de 'eu não quero saber do que dizem'?"

"Chama-se lutar pela coisa certa, Evans!"

"Mas tu tens que escolher as tuas próprias batalhas!", choramingou Lily zangada. "E aquela não foi a melhor altura para começar uma luta com os Slytherins. Estávamos num hall sobrelotado rodeados por outras dezenas de pessoas que poderiam - e _foram_, posso acrescentar - afectadas."

"Não fingas que foi por causa disso que te acobardaste," disse James com um sorriso de escárnio."Tu acobardaste-te porque o Snape estava lá."  
>Lily ficou muito séria. "<em>Desculpa-me?<em>" disse ela calmamente e James deveria-se ter acobardado perante aquele tipo de raiva. Mas James Potter raramente fazia o que deveria.

"Tu acobardaste-te porque o Snape estava lá," repetiu ele. "Onde quer que haja qualquer tipo de injustiça a decorrer, tu intrometes-te e pôs um fim tão rápido quanto possível. Mas quando o Snape está involvido, tu és a bandeira da diplomacia e nós deveríamos apenas escolher as nossas próprias batalhas. Eventualmente terás que te aperceber que, que ele te tenha desarmado ou não, ele já escolheu o seu lado e..."

_Smack!_

A marca da pequena mão dela queimava na cara dele. Ele esfregou-a delicadamente e, apesar de James não parecer surpreendido, calou-se.

"Tu não sabes de que diabos estás a falar," disse-lhe Lily com veneno na voz. "E se honestamente acreditas nalguma dessas merdas, és um idiota ainda maior do que pensava."

Dito isso, ela virou-se e começou a descer o corredor. Parou após vários passos. "_E como é que sabes quem é a Joana D'Arc?"_, gritou ela mas quando James tentou responder ela abanou a cabeça e disse: "Esquece. Nem quero saber." Depois Lily apressou-se a sair dali porque não conseguia estar mais um segundo perto dele.

_(Drama)_

"Portanto não nos vais dizer o que o James te disse?", perguntou Mary enquanto Lily lavava a cara na pia da casa de banho das alunas do sexto ano de Gryffindor.

"Porque é que disses isso?"

"Bem, porque ainda não disseste uma palavra desde que chegaste aqui há dez minutos," explicou-lhe a morena. "Excepto, e passo a citar, 'Odeio aquele idiota!', o qual supomos que seja o James."

"Estás certa," disse Lily, secando-se, antes das duas raparigas voltarem a entrar no dormitório adjacente. "Ele acusou-me de 'ficar com os créditos' da luta."

"Estás a gozar," admirou-se Marlene, que estava a pentear o seu longo cabelo loiro ao espelho. "Ele não fez! Não podia!"

"Podia e fez," respondeu Lily. "Ele disse que eu estava a fingir ser a Joana D'Arc.

"Como é que ele sabia quem era a Joana D'Arc?" queria saber Mary. Lily abanou a cabeça para indicar a sua ignorância nessa questão.

"Quem _é _a Joana D'Arc?" perguntou Donna, a única de sangue puro do grupo.

"Uma mártir muggle," respondeu Marlene. "Isso é esquisito. Porque é que ele estaria _zangado _contigo por lhe teres tirado de problemas?"

A questão ficou pendente no silêncio do quarto durante aproximadamente um minuto até que Michelle Mumps - a quinta colega de quarto - entrou. "Foi uma cerimônia agradável," disse ela. "Adorei a tarte de morangos. Vocês não?"

Michelle - ou Shelley - Mumps era uma rapariga simples, com uma figura redonda e uma natureza temperamental. Não era particularmente chegada às quatro mas a sua melhor amiga era a última colega de quarto, a actualmente desaparecida Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley reparou que as outras quatro pareciam particularmente pensativas e perguntou: "Que se passa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
>Donna revirou os olhos. "Só drama, Shelley. Apenas montes e montes de drama."<p>

"Oh, excelente!" guinchou Shelley. "Vou-me mudar e lavar os dentes - depois terão que me contar tudo!" Ela pegou nalguns objectos da sua mala e correu para a casa de banho. Marlene acabou de escovar o seu cabelo e foi-se sentar na quarta cama que tinha escolhido para si.

"Adivinhem o que é que eu não consigo parar de pensar," comentou a loira passado um bocado. "Não acredito que o Luke Harper já disse 'eu amo-te'."

Lily começou a rir. "Mar, depois de tudo que se passou hoje, _isso_ é o que te perturba?"

Marlene acenou. "É tão engraçado! E ele não acabou contigo quando não disseste."

"_Não consegui _disse-lo."

"Vai dar à mesma coisa," concordou Mary. "Tenho pena de te informar que acabaste de entrar nas tabelas das 'más raparigas' com todas nós, Ruivinha."

"Que queres dizer?" perguntou a prefeita.

"Boas raparigas dizem 'eu amo-te,'" explicou-lhe Mary como se fosse do conhecimento geral, enquanto entrava na sua cama. Lily suspirou, também entrando na sua cama.

"Estou contente que este dia tenha _acabado_. Estou do lado do Dumbledore desta vez - espero que a partir de agora corra tudo calmamente."

"Pergunto-me onde estará a nossa sexta colega de quarto?" devaneou Mary descuidadosamente.

Donna soltou um riso abafado. " A sério? A Carlota ocupou mais camas nesta escola do que qualquer outra pessoa na história de Hogwarts." Carlotta Meloni tinha uma reputação. "Ela está com um gajo, provavelmente." Na verdade, não estava, mas isso fica para mais tarde.

"Boa noite a todas," desejou Lily às outras. "Durmam bem e que amanhã corra melhor do que hoje."

"Viva," disseram Mary e Marlene em coro. As quatro estavam a dormir quando Shelley voltou da casa de banho.

O destino segue rumos esquisitos por vezes.

Elas foram acordadas na manhã seguinte por um grito estridente.


End file.
